powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/The Shy Emo
'Statistics' Name: '''Katelinn " Kate " Wilson is the full name of this character. Katelinn is a american name, identified easily as " Kate " . Though the full name is not used often, it's nicknamed version is used a lot. The Name, Katelinn, basically means pure. it is used a lot with females, however it is technically a boy's name. The reason for this naming, is because of his pure , golden heart. Though, it is mostly locked away from others to see.. '''Archtypes: Purposely Overpowered ( It is intentional ... ... ) Invincible Hero & God Mode Sue ( No matter what you hit with, he'll just shrug it off, and continue on. He can basically do anything, and is a Sue in every way, shape, or form. He defeated the Behemoth, with ease, on the ground, WITHOUT hitting him once, simply dodging, and manipiulating probability, which should give you a idea how OP this guy is .. and how much these tropes applies .. ) All Loving Hero ( SO MUCH YES. This is a major part of his personality ) Beware the Nice Ones ( You will PAY with either your life, if you DO NOT do this ! ) Misunderstood Loner with a Heart of Gold ( His heart literally is gold in color. That aside, this is EXACTLY what he is like. ) Shy Finger Twiddling ( He does this all the time ... ) Shrinking Violet ( IS this trope, to 100% capacity, OH YES ! ) ' 'Submissive Badass ( He literally was asked to be the new King of Everything by it's predecessor, but left that opportunity, as he believes it will give him " too much attention " . ) ''' '''Alias: The kid has many aliases, or things he is known as. He is called The Shy Emo, practically because those are two main parts of his personality. On Earth, h e is known as The Quiet One ''', well, it justifies the reasoning for the nickname on it's own, signifying he doesn't speak. He is also called '''The Soft Hero. Because of his soft heat and his soft voice, but yet can be courageous if need be, and is technically a hero under all terms. The Silent Swordsman ', because he is unparralled with the mastery of the sword, and his 10 foot zweihandler,'Zen'no-kyo '''. Master of Magic is a rather obvious term, because he outclasses most mages on Earth, going so far as to calling him a 'Transcendent Mage. The Supreme Dark Lord '''is also an alias of his , but he would rather not discuss WHY , so i won't place it, unless about 12 people actually want me to do that . * hint * has something to do with the fact he destroyed the Underworld, and it's boss, when asked to at least. '''The Child Born from the Heart of Creation ', is a general description of who he is. He is the metaphorical child of the God of Creation, becoming a God, Demigod,Divine-Beast, and Human, all separately, but yet each combined. It's weird, but it just is what it is '''Age: Katelinn is close to his eigteenth birthday. This sentence on it's own , heavily Implies that his age is seventeen using simple common sense. Height: His height is roughly around 5"6 Weight: He is around 90 pounds. 'Personality' * Incredibly Shy * His picture of his heart is very chained up, so obviously he doesn’t show emotions * Acts heartless, but it is actually a facade. * Very kind on the inside and outside, proven several times, no matter who or what it was. * Honest * Loyal * Submissive * Caring * Passive Aggressive ( only a few times, barely noticable, and usually agrees to anything, but it is still there ) * Speaks softly. * Compassionate * Warm-hearted * A locked heart, but yet a heart of gold at the same instance. * Appreciative * Respectful * Selfless * (INCREDIBLY) Sensitive * Sentimental * Sweet * Sympathetic * Trustworthy * Uncomplaining * Understanding * VERY VERY Soft Spoken ** Cute ( high-OVER 9000 ) ** Emotional ** Invisible ( not all the time, but the personality trait is still there ) ** Noncompetitive ( reason he never goes to competitions in the school. ) ** Private ( most of the time, doesn’t have a friend ) ** Pure ( INCREDIBLY HIGH ) ** Quiet ( major ) ** Reserved ( major ) ** Soft, but yet Tough ( remember when i said he was complex ? ) ** Anxious ( believes people will never accept him ) ** Delicate ** Cowardly, yet Heroic ( yet, part of his complexity ) **Destructive ( UNINTENTIONAL ! ) Appearance * Brown hair * The length of the hair goes down to his left eye. * Emo-like * Girlish * most think he is a girl at first meeting* * he was called “ Julia “ at school because of his appearance, but his actual name is Julian** * Light purple eyes * Incredibly Pale Skin * Usually wears black * Chain around his neck * Paperclips as ear rings * Very slight curve in his body , unnoticeable unless you stare at him very hard. * He normally wears chains on his boots * Soft Spoken. Other Things.. Likes: ''' He simply likes being alone, helping others, and doing special work at a orphanage. '''Dislikes: It is hard to ind something that he notably dislikes, but it is mostly pure darkness as a whole. He doesn't like it, not one bit. Hobbies: His notable hobbies are drawing, writing, and doing other things. He reads when he is done with assignments early, which is often. Voice: His voice is very sweet, and smoothing to listen to. However, it is very quiet, and if you aren't literally straining, you won't hear his voice. His voice, by his peers at school, is often called: "Angelic" . Alignment: Katelinn's alignment is mostly seen as Good, as he does have a extreme heart of gold. Gender: The first time you meet him, you might consider him, to be a her. This is roughly because of his appearance overall, especially with the purple eyes, and overall slightly feminine looking and acting that a normal male of his gender would be. Katelinn's gender is Male, no matter how close he is to the opposite gender. Birthday: No matter how weird it is, i'm telling you, it's definitely the truth. His birthday is on Christmas. As in, the most celebrated holiday in multiple incarnations. December 24 2015 Occupation: Just as he has many Aliases, he has many Occupations. He is a School Student, having a perfect 100% in all of his classes. He is also qualified as a Hero, saving all of the worlds, no matter what their reputation and or people are like. He was reccomended to be a model, but due to his embarrassment, he didn't do so. However, in his current universe, he is the youngest president in the US. He inherited it from his Biological father, who isn't his real father. He is the Protector of Boundaries, both of the Overworld ( Heaven ) and Underworld ( Hell ) . He was given the keys to both by the King. ironically, the King happens to be his real father, and the Arch-angel of Death,War,Purity and other angels ? Yeah.. those are his actual siblings. Even though he is human, he is the few beings to be directly related to the King. Because of this, both The King and Katelinn have the EXACT same powers. He is also qualified as a Wish Granter in his spare time , showing how much he cares about others. If you want him to know about it, simply just ask. Bloodtype His bloodtype is Rh-null. In other words, it is one of the rarest bloodtype you can have. Place of Origin / Birthplace: His actual birthplace is in New Jersey. However, where he was born, is a entirely different story. He was born in a place that was abandoned for several years, and was decaying around him as he was being born. Yeah, one false move, and both the mother and Katelinn would have been killed DURING child birth. 'Abilities:' T-the power in my voice...i-i-i-it's breathtaking...i need to be careful... ' http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creator_Deity_Physiology 'T-that law i created...it's absolute. I am so sorry.. it can't be erased.. it cannot be changed. It WILL NOT be changed... unless you ask me to.. ' 'T-the power that was given to me..through my father...is..i can't even describe it... this feeling ... ' 'M-my authority...is not limited, it is unlimited... because, HE likes me ... ' 'I-i can control boundaries and their limitations...T-that..is...wonderful..! ' 'My powers of existence...rivals..my fathers. ' 'You...probably don't care, do you ? I...carry this sketchpad all the time with me.. ' 'I...can change probability. It..isn't cheating ! It is creating miracles... for the ...uhm..people i l..i mean, people i admire.. ' 'Science and Magic...they are both wonderful things..both have potential to becoming..well..bigger than what they are.. ' 'That ability of yours...may i.. create it without the flaws, and give it to you ? I..will...shield you... as long as you would like... ' 'I can..teleport anywhere, or anyone, wherever you want. Just state it, please.. ' 'A-as long as it is not p-pervy... i will grant you a couple of wishes, as a token of my grattitude. ' 'Weapon: Zenn'no ( Omnipotent Strength ) is a supremely powerful weapon, created from the King's mind and skill, to be used by Katelinn. It is a combination of the make-ups of the Nox Noctores, Gears, Conceptual Weapons, and Noble Phantasms. He does not use this blade normally, as it is quite Overpowered. But, if the time calls for it, or if asked, it will most likely be used. It is made from the Spiritual Essence of the King, Orichalcum, and The Spiritual Essence of the Bible. 'Skills ' ' ( ripped off completely from Type-MOON )' '- Magic Reistance: EX' '- Bravery : EX ( charged into Hell with nothing but a bow and arrow, WHEN HE WAS 6 . )' '- Charisma: A+ ( He doesn't do it often, due to personality. But, when the time is needed, he can command others to do what is neccessary, and build army. Has done so using Heaven's Angels twice. )' '- Clairvoyance: EX' '- Chinese Martial Arts: A+++' '- Divinity: EX ( Is the DIRECT son of a Divine, Supreme Being )' '- Monsterous Strength: EX ( destroyed a higher dimensions, such as Hell, with a simple punch to the ground, defying logic . )' 'History' The Child Born from the Heart of Creation , Katelinn Wilson , was born on December the 25th. His parents were deeply involved in Spiritual things, as they each has powers that would induce cringing on even high nigh omnipotents.He wasn't born in some special place, like a mansion, or a manjour. He was actually technically on Earth for a long time. This was because when Creation was made, through a bomb, he was there, floating in nothingness, before the King placed that Creation Bomb there. This means, even as a baby, the Child of the King could survive the explosion that would have caused Omniversial Destruction, and was there to see Omniversial Creation. He was there for billions of years, watching the advancing of mankind and supernatural things. However, he was asked by his father, to go into a vessel, and becoming Mankind's tool for protection. He accepted the task, and was bonded to a body in a house that was abandoned, and on the verge of collapsation. The two people who helped with such a task, of bringing the vessel to life, was ironically killed during the collapsation of the house. Katelinn survived, without any injuries. Since his would have been father figures did not return to him, The Angels Metatron and Michael, with the King's permission, took him under their wing for the next 6 years. As they raised him, the two Virtually Omnipotent Angels noticed his powers showing. Like when he told them to sit down and listen to his new song, they didn't reply, because they couldn't hear him. When he said, " PLEASE SIT DOWN ! " , they literally obeyed his command, and slammed into the ground, HARD ! They learned his powers wer a lot more potent than either one of the formidable angels could have ever thought from that time. They knew he didn't purposely try, but did it accidently. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Female powers